


Out of Bounds

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: Take a Level [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sword Art Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Andrew is trying to survive, his friends work from the outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS was created by Joss Whedon. Sword Art Online belongs to ASCII Media Works

Buffy scowled at all the electronic and medical equipment surrounding the bed. Andrew might have started out trying to do the supervillain thing with Warren, but he'd proven himself to be a skilled researcher, adept at logistics, and, most surprising, a good friend.

"What kind of sick mind would do this?"

Willow shook her head from where she rapidly typed on her laptop, "I don't know. But getting Andrew out of there-- along with all the other people trapped-- is going to be a lot more complicated than anyone thinks."

"Why?"

"There are wards and curses embedded in the code to prevent outside interferance. Even worse, every time someone dies, it reinforces the magic on the rest of the equipment.

"There's gotta be more to it than that. A summoning, an Ascenscion, what?"

Willow shook her head, "As far as I can tell, all it does is make sure the players can't leave and isolate them from the outside."

"But what's the point!"

Willow stood and pulled her friend into a hug. Buffy slowly relaxed, but one of her people was in danger and there was nothing she could do-- nothing to kill-- to get him back.

The door opened and Buffy jerked away from Willow, her hand inches from her ever present stake before she recognized the nurse. She tried to cover by scratching at her back, but her friend still gave her a reproachful, if understanding, look.

At least the nurse didn't seem to notice, simply telling them it was time to check Andrew's catheter.

Buffy immediately ducked out, with Willow taking just enough time to grab her computer. Andrew might be their friend, but neither had any interest in watching that.

As soon as they were outside, Willow squeezed her hand, "We can stop by that demon bar Nao told us about. Maybe they'll have something you can kill."

Buffy gave her a weak smile. "That bad?"

"You went for your stake in a hospital."

"Right."

"He's one of yours, Buffy. You've never reacted well if you can't fight whatever's threatening us." Willow smiled, "Anderw will be ok. It's a game. He's good at games."

"I know. I just..." Buffy closed her eyes and let out her breath, "Let's go kill something."


End file.
